Janette: Life with Lighting
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Janette was just in a normal life. That is until two new people came to the scene. What will happen. Who were they. And Janette falls in love with someone. FEMSLASH! OC/OC. SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a revised story! Here it is!**

* * *

_A woman with a white dress ran when there planet was under attack. Fire and earthquakes were happening everywhere. The woman ran to a tiny little pod and set a baby girl inside._

_"You will be awaken..." she said "When you are needed the most..."_

_She had tears in her eyes._

_"But for now you must stay hidden" she looked at her daughter before she pressed a red button "Goodbye, my daugher"_

_The button was pressed and the rocket pod was shot up to the sky. The woman had tears on her face as the guards came in with swords. She smiled knowing her daughter was safe and fought back with what she had until she was stabbed in the chest forcing her to go down. She laughed as she fell. Once she reached the ground she closed her eyes and nothing..._

**~Janette~**

My eyes shot open like they have been in a nightmare. It was that dream again. My name is Janette Foster. Well that was my earth name. When I was a teenager I discovered I had powers and found out about my past. Then a week later after I found out earth was under attack. However I was able to stop them with my powers and gotten S.H.I.E.L.D as an ally with me. Only the fact that Im gonna be watched now...

Anyway, I have brown curly hair with hazel eyes. I have the powers to control the elements of earth. My sister was named Jane Foster, a scientist who is researching strange stuff that happens around here. My head looked around to see that I was in my bed in the apartment I was staying in with my sister.

"Sis come on!" my sister yelled.

"Coming!" I said before I grabbed a pair of clothes and went to change. When I came out of my bed room I was now wearing a a white and blue shirt with blue short pants and white boots.

"Alright. Lets go" I stated with my sister Darcy

* * *

**~Night~**

Thats it! My sister will no longer drive! Ever! Then I heard a crash from Jane's window. I froze. Did he hit someone. Was the person or people dead? I hope not. I went out of the car with Jane and her friend or intern Darcy. I ran to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a messed up blue dress and dirt shoes. I almost blush when I saw her pretty face...

"Whoa does he need CPR cuz I can totally give CPR" said Darcy liking the man. I slapped Darcy in the head "Ow!"

"That was for being stupid when you just met the guy" I said while rolling my hazel eyes.

"Where did they come from?" Jane asked.

I closed my eyes then opened them up again "I dont know sorry"

Jane looked at me in shock that I didnt know this even though my powers showed me everything.

I picked up the woman and settled her on the car. Then I heard a thud from behind me. I looked at Darcy as everyone did the same as well "What? He was freaking me out!" she protested. Really...

I waited in the car as the others put the man in. We drove to the hospital hours later. As the others check the two in I sat down on the chair. I couldn't stop thinking about that woman. I wonder what she think of powers. No... she will think I'm a mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Janette~**

I woke up in my bedroom after Jane drove me back to the apartment after I fell a sleep onto the chair. I got up from my bed to see that I was still in the same clothes. So I decided to keep them on.

I walked down the stairs to see Jane was gone. She must have went to the lab. I walked out of the apartment to the lab which was across the street.

"Hey" I said walking up.

"Good to see your up" Jane said smiling.

"You don't think this is just a story do you?" Selvig asked.

"Look the lens around these edges. Its a characteristic of a rosin bridge" stated Jane.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"I thought you knew this" I said to Darcy.

"Long story. Shes not that far in science yet" Jane said before Darcy went away to the broad.

"In short words they just said. It was a worm hole" I said to Darcy. Before I looked at the stars.

"This is not ours" I stated "It like it from another world or planet"

"Yea" Jane agreed.

"Guys check this out" Darcy said looking at the pictures taken last night. I looked at the first and second picture. The first picture showed nothing. But the second one showed two figures.

"Oh god" I said

"No it cant be" Selvig whispered

"I think I got something at the hospital" Jane said as she walked away "Janette watch the place"

"On it" I said as I started to take notes on the pictures before everyone left.

Hours later, Jane and the others came with the man who was named Thor and the woman who was named Audra. I gave Audra some clothes that don't fit me anymore but fit her to put on. After a while she came out wearing a flower short dress with black shoes . I guided her to the dinning room.

I sat down on the chair by Darcy as Audra sat on the couch.

I walked to the bathroom after a while and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Were going out. You coming?" Darcy yelled.

"No you guys go on ahead!" I shouted. I didnt hear voice after that. She must have left with the others. I turn on the water of the shower. I started to wash my hair. I sighed.

~Lab~

I walked down the stairs to work on the research when men in black suits came with Jane's stuff.

"Hey stop!" I shouted but I was pulled back by the agents.

"Hey get off!" I screamed before Jane the others came in.

"Let this dude off!" I shouted.

"Hey! Thats my sister get off!" Jane shouted making the agents let go of her.

"You alright" she asked me.

"No. These guys came out of no where. Im gonna go upstairs" I shouted before going up stairs

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3

**~Janette~**

Ok that is it! I need a break! I hate S.H.I.E.L.D so much! I combed my hair as I looked at the mirror with a pout.

I looked closely at the mirror until Audra was smiling at me at the mirror. I jumped and closed my eyes. I reopened them. Nothing was there. I think I'm going nuts. Do I miss Audra or something?

"You didn't see what I saw" Jane shouted from down stairs. I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and walked down stairs before Selvig came up to me.

"We are going out" he said.

I was confused "Where?"

* * *

I waited outside of the this strange house thing until Selvig came out with Audra and Thor. I walked beside Audra as we left. Selvig was mad. I could tell. I kept my anger hidden. If I do my powers might go out of control once I use my max powers when I'm mad.

* * *

~Club~

I got me and Audra a table since Thor and Selvig were talking.

"I never knew this place was like home" said Audra

I let out a small smile "Oh?"

Audra looked at me sadly "Its sad that we wasn't able to get our stuff.."

My smile faded "Was it sad? That you wasn't able to get your answer?"

Audra thought for a second "I don't really know... I never really knew what am I supposed to do"

"Sometimes life maybe like that. However if you don't know what to do in this kind of problem. Make the best and continue on but in a different life style" I said while finishing off my meal.

Audra looked deep in thought before looking at me "Thank you. For you are doing for me"

I smiled at her. I felt my heart beat fast. I felt for sure Audra heart it. Then a slow song came on. Audra smirked

"You dance?" she asked slowly smirking.

My heart beat faster.

_Ka-boom, Ka-boom!_

"I-I-I'm not sure if I should..." I started be she stood up grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Come on. One dance and Ill back off" she said smirking.

"O-okay..." I said.

She guided me onto the dance floor as the song came on.

I was so nervous. My heart exploded. Audra pulled my hands to her waist and we started to slow dance. I never felt so alive. My heart beating so fast in my chest. I felt like a leaf on the grass flying through the sky.

I let out a soft laugh as the song came to an end. Audra looked at me. It wasn't happiness or sadness. Her brown eyes were so pretty to me. Audra started to lean forward. I stood still as my heart started to beat fast. Her lips were warm and soft as her's connected with my lips. I felt lighting pass though me as her hands went up and down my sides.

We departed as we stared at each other.

"Wow" we said before I blushed.

"Come you love ones" called Thor holding Selvig. Great Selvig is drunk...

"C-coming!" I mumbled as I blushed red.

* * *

I knocked at the car door making Jane open to show Thor holding Selvig and Me stand my Audra who held my hand.

"Oh my god. Hes is okay?" Jane asked.

"Its okay hes fine." said Thor before Selvig hitted something "I'm sorry my friend"

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"We drank we fought he made his gods proud" said Thor before he placed him on the bed. I grabbed some covers and a chair and went outside with Audra following me.

I laid down on the chair while Audra settled the cover over me.

"So about that kiss" I started as she slowly smirked.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked. I blushed making her laugh before Thor told about the nine planets or realms lined up in one. I cant believe no one had notice this before.

As Thor and Audra told us more about Asgard, their home. My eyes drifted off causing my to sleep. That thing I felt was covers coming over me a little more and then soft lips on my check. Nothing...

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4

**~Janette~**

I woke up with a smile on my face before I walked into the kitchen/ dinning room. Audra smiled and kissed my cheek before I sat down. Thor brought my place and I smiled.

"Thanks" I said making him smile at me.

As I finished I heard a sound making me to look to see four other people at the door. Do I have to say it?

"Our friends!" Thor exclaimed before Audra and Thor hugged them

"Lady Sif and the Warriors 3" said a blonde haired guy with a yellow beard.

I went away to get something. I looked at the window for a second before I came back down stairs

I saw the others leave for some reason. Audra took my hand gently and led me outside then a thump was heard.

"You have to leave" whispered Audra

"I cant just leave you here" I protested

"You need to get to safety" said Audra.

"She can stay and help bring these people to safety" Thor spoke up. I nodded before I ran with Jane. I closed my eyes as I did a force field around a building before Jane and Darcy went in the building and coming out with a lot of adults and children. Audra looked at me in shocked before she smiled.

"Wow that just makes you even more cool" she said as I blushed bright pink.

After that was I done I ran to where Jane and the others were hiding and out of sight before an explosion was heard

"Go now run" said Thor before we ran with glass coming over us. As the warriors of Asgard came to us and helped us stand I saw Thor and Audra walk forward.

"Wait" Jane said as the others stop.

They walked in front of us then they walked forward.

"What are they doing?" Jane asked.

"Audra..." I whispered softly as I saw her walk with Thor by her side. The Destroyer walked to them as they did the same. They stopped as the machine did the same. They said some words. The monster stops its attack and began to turn around. But the machine slammed them back.

"No!" Jane and I screamed as we ran to them. They landed on the ground with a thud. I ran faster with Jane running beside me. I looked at Audra's wounds. She had blood on her face and two scares on her chest. I went down beside her and held her hand with tears quickly coming to my eyes.

"Its over" she whispered.

"No. Its not" I said shaking my head while tears were coming down

"Your safe" she whispered again smiling "Its over"

Audra's eyes closed then she stopped breathing. More tears came out of my eyes.

"No..." I whispered before I started to cry softly. I cried for a while until I heard a sound.

"Janette!" Darcy yelled pulling me and away.

"No let go!" I protested trying to get free of grip as she pulled me away. Before I saw Thor and Audra grab something with there hands. Lighting stuck them. I covered my eyes from the light. Then the light disappeared causing me to look in shock. I saw Audra wearing a golden armor shirt, golden metal skirt with silver boots. What she had in her hands was a golden hammer. I smiled as I saw Audra alive, healed and had a determined. I watched amazed as Audra and Thor defected the destroyer with there powers.

When they walked to us I smiled.

"So is this what you two really look like?" Jane asked.

"More or less" said Audra smiling at me.

"It really is a good look" I said as I blushed. She smirked then kissed my cheek. Wish it had been the lips...

I heard Thor saying something about a bridge.

Then Audra pulled me close and said "Hold on tight"

It all felt fast as she flew with her arms around me. When she landed she removed her arms from me. I took by Jane as Thor called someone with Audra by his side. As everyone came Thor called the name louder.

Then a colorful wind came causing everyone to smile.

Audra went up to me. I pulled my lips to a frown "I guess this goodbye"

"But not for long" She said giving me a soft smile. I felt my heart beat fast as went closer to me. She leaned in close and then lips connected. I felt time froze as we kissed. When she pulled away and gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered "Good bye"

She pulled away from and me and when to Thor disappeared. I frowned. I felt cold. After a while of standing there. The circle disapeared.

"Its gone..." Jane whispered. I frowned. I turned around and walked away after Darcy and Selvig went. After that I went on with my life and became a singer. I kept going because that what she would want me to do

~End~


End file.
